Swaying Branches
by Phox VS Frawg
Summary: SakuLee, SxN, SxI, KxH. Ch.3 The Prince's Bday ball. A messed up fairy taleish story, with o so many cliches. Gotta love those cliches... warning some hints of yaoi and fluff COMPLETE
1. Part One

**Swaying Branches**

_Chapter One_

* * *

Long, long ago, in a place far, far away (talking light-years), in a kingdom of crimson setting suns, there was a prince. The prince's name was Sasuke. Prince Sasuke was a very beautiful child with his glossy raven locks, glowing moonlight skin, and mysterious coal-black eyes. 

Unfortunately the prince was rather… detached from the world. Most of his days were spent brooding. Which is quite understandable considering he was the sole witness to the inhuman murder of his parents by his older brother. The faithful people of the kingdom had then exiled the man, leaving Sasuke the heir to the Uchiha Kingdom.

He had sealed himself off to the world after that incident, that is until he met a certain blonde. (But more on that later).

Anyway, now in the vast Uchiha Kingdom (more like empire) there were many territories, controlled in the name of the king (technically prince now…) by rich lords and merchants.

One such region is the Haruno Territory. Lord Haruno's lands were one of the most rich with a great amount of fruit orchards. Cherry blossom forests bloom all year long in this land. That in mind, you could understand that the Lord had named his one and only daughter Sakura.

She was quite a beauty really, with her soft, pink tresses that flow splendidly along her slender shoulders. Her eyes were a rare shade of green that captivated all.

Now Sakura was spoiled. But despite that fact she was always polite to others and treated everyone around her with equal kindness and respect.

She was a typical girl with her dream of someday falling in love with and marrying a charming, handsome prince. So naturally she was instantly drawn to Prince Sasuke.

On her fifteenth birthday her father sent her to the Uchiha Palace to visit the soon-to-be seventeen-year-old prince and try to win over his heart.

* * *

The Harunos weren't the only ones with that same idea. 

Lord Yamanaka, from the territory next to theirs where flowers grew exceptionally and was famous for it's magnificent gardens, also sent his young daughter, Ino, age sixteen. Same as Lord Hyuga who sent his eldest daughter, Hinata. Being a shy girl, Hinata did not object, seeking some way to finally make her father proud.

All three girls arrived at the Palace the same day. They all stood before the prince, who watched them apathetically on his throne. His official guard and friend, Uzumaki Naruto, stood to his left, watched the girls with a friendly smile that made his azure eyes twinkle merrily.

Which made timid Hinata blush. She thought he looked quite brave in his white knight garb. While Hinata studied Naruto, Ino and sakura silently admired Sasuke's good looks.

Before being dismissed and shown to their rooms, Sasuke told them that each would get some time with him that they'd be notified of beforehand.

* * *

That night Sakura explored the Palace and decided she rather liked it there. She met with Naruto during her exploration and he gave her a proper tour. They soon became good friends, and Sakura was starting to really get comfortable. It was just so easy to be at ease with such a sweet, friendly soul. 

He entertained her with bits of information of Sasuke and stories of their youth. She quickly concluded that the two were close friends.

* * *

When at first Sakura spent time with Sasuke she was overjoyed just to be in his presence. 

But after about a month she started to slow down and observe more. They talked, but only of light things, like the weather or he'd ask something about her father's territory.

'So the Haruno Territory is famous for its delicious fruits, correct?' "Hai! Ours is the freshest and nutritious.' 'What kind of fruits do you produce?' 'All kinds! There's apples, strawberries, cherries, oranges, peaches…'

He never seemed to be with her in those conversations. He listened, but some part of him was elsewhere.

Then she started observing him when in other situations, like at meals. She noticed how his eyes lit up whenever the fair-haired knight entered the room, or how a smile would tug at his lips at dinner as Naruto told accounts of the past. All that and more made it painfully obvious that he could never be hers.

It saddened her, but decided it was for the best. Kind, naïve Naruto had no clue. She admired him for that trait of honest innocence.

* * *

One day she was roaming the Palace corridor, seeking some company. 

She found her friend Ino sitting quietly in the library, gazing dreamily out the window.

Ino had been her rival for the time spent at the Palace for Sasuke's heart. Hinata wasn't much of a challenge to begin with, seeing as she would look away whenever Sasuke even glimpsed at her.

But despite the rivalry, Ino had made great company.

"Ino…" Sakura called out cautiously.

With one graceful movement Ino turned to gaze at her with her clear blue eyes. A peaceful smile was playing on her lips.

Sakura smiled back and took a seat near her. Hesitantly sakura spoke slowly and softly. She wasn't sure of how Ino would react to what she said. "Ne, Ino, you know that Sasuke will never love either of us?"

Ino sighed softly, and Sakura watched her facial expressions closely. "Hai. I've known that for weeks. But-" Ino's expression changed from serious to pleased. "It's alright, I've found an other." Ino smiled at Sakura's surprise.

"Who, Ino, who? Please tell me?" Sakura begged.

Ino turned her gaze out the window again and blushed.

Sakura looked out curiously to see two boys talking outside near the door to the kitchens.

One was Naruto and the other was a brunette young man who was leaning lazily against his black stallion with a lethargic expression on his face.

"Who is that, Ino?" Sakura said, scolding herself mentally for sounding like such a child.

Ino smiled again before answering. " That is Sir Shikamaru. He is the son of the Lord of the Nara Territory, which is next to my father's. His father and mine are old friends, very close really, but I hadn't been able to him that much before coming here. He told me that Naruto and him had trained to be knight here together when they were younger."

Ino sighed happily and blushed again. "He's really interesting and handsome. Not to mention very intelligent. Oh, and you wouldn't believe what he's told me!"

Sakura grinned, _'Typical chatter-box Ino…'_ Ino grinned smugly.

"Did you know that Naruto and Sasuke had accidentally kissed when they were young?" She nodded knowingly when Sakura gasped in shock.

"Shika saw the whole thing! He told it so vividly; I could see it perfectly in my mind. And boy did it make me laugh!

"You see, Naruto fell asleep during training while their teacher was giving a lecture, Shika said he was about to fall asleep too! Anyway, so Sasuke was trying to wake him. And their teacher thought it would be funny if Sasuke woke him by falling on him.

You can just imagine what happened! Shika said that Naruto was practically crying that he had been woken from such a 'good' dream to have the prince lying on him with their lips connected."

Ino giggled as Sakura laughed softly behind her two gloved hands.

Ino wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in her indigo dress. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to talk to Sir Shikamaru before he retires to his quarters." With that said Ino left, but not before giving her friend a small wink.

Sakura smiled contentedly. _At least Ino isn't going after someone who plainly has no interest in her._

She sighed and stood, leaving the dusty, old library. She quickly decided she had to talk to Hinata next. And just her luck, she could see the blue-headed girl coming down the hallway.

Sakura waved enthusiastically. "Hinata! I was just looking for you." Hinata looked up at her bashfully and nodded, giving a soft, "Alright."

The pink-headed girl smiled at the petite shy one. "I wanted to tell you… that I think its best if you… 'get over' your crush on Naruto." She tried desperately to keep the words from sounding harsh, but it didn't seem she could.

"Wh-why?" Hinata asked quietly, taken by surprise. Sakura looked at her sadly. "I think it would be the best for you both…"

"You mean…" Hinata started. "because Naruto wouldn't return my feelings? A-and because of Prince Sasuke, right?" Hinata said with a tad more confidence than her normal self.

Sakura blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly with a smile. "You noticed, too?"

"Hai. And I'm all right. I…" blush "Found an other…" Sakura gasped silently and wondered why she hadn't noticed all her girl companions' withdrawal from their crushes.

Suddenly they both heard something outside and rushed to the window to see.

A strapping young man with brown hair sat under the window on his russet steed. He had red markings on his cheeks and a small dog rested on his shoulder. He beamed when he saw them looking down at him.

"Hinata! Come, I'll catch you." He shouted up with his arms outstretched and ready.

Up in the Palace Hinata was blushing under Sakura's knowing grin.

"Kiba, you could get hurt. I don't want to risk your health." Sakura smiled as the two 'love-birds' conversed.

Kiba, the son of the wealthiest merchant in the land, was sure to follow in his father's footsteps. He seemed kind and strong; which would definitely make a good husband for Hinata.

She was brought back to reality when she felt Hinata shift next to her nervously. "A-Alright, Kiba…" Hinata said defeatedly before she hiked up her skirts to step onto the windowsill. With one shaky, deep breath Hinata pushed off the sill and fell out of the window.

Sakura watched in amazement as Kiba caught Hinata's small form easily. They smiled at each other and road into the sunset. Sakura watched them with a smile, absentmindedly waving goodbye. When they were finally out of sight she sighed. She looked around the long empty hallway, now colored by the setting sun's multihued rays.

She started toward the dining chamber. Along the way she saw a brunette maid flirting with a longhaired knight with strange lavender eyes.

With her head tilted slightly down in depression she finally reached the dining chamber where most of the Palace's occupants were now seated.

She took a sat between Naruto and her best friend. As the others happily chatted, she could hardly fight a sigh down. She suddenly felt a warm hand settle gently on her shoulder. Turning to her left she saw her best friend's round, honest eyes gazing at her in concern. She gave him a weak smile and looked at her lap.

He withdrew his hand carefully and whispered to her. "Tell me what is wrong when you feel ready to do so." She blushed lightly and thanked him mentally. Thankful that someone cared and that he didn't press the issue.

* * *

That night she stayed up thinking about everything. Everyone seemed to have an other. But she felt all alone. She had come to this palace to marry the prince. But seeing as that was impossible now, she had nothing. And she didn't want to leave. With all her new friends and the place feeling more comfortable then home in the Haruno Territory ever did, she felt like a stupid pawn for fate. It was playing with her. 

It wanted her to be alone. Ino had Shikamaru. Hinata had Kiba. Naruto had Sasuke, though he has no idea. Heck, even that maid from before had that knight with the strange eyes.

Her mind went back to dinner. Her best friend had come along with her as her guard for the long journey, since Haruno Territory was the farthest one away and who knows what kind of fiends you could encounter.

He had always been there for her. He even promised to always protect her when they were both young. And he never did break that promise.

She recalled his words from a week after arriving. She had told him she thought she was in love with Prince Sasuke. How foolish she must have sounded! He had smiled at her tenderly and spoke softly. "As long as you are happy, so will I."

Sakura's eyes teared up. His gentle, warm hand and sincere concern from dinner came back to her. Lee, her faithful friend. She blushed. She remembered all the times they spent together at Haruno castle. He always found a way to cheer her up, and was always the one she went to talk to.

Of all the people in her life, he was her most precious.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Sakura beamed as she entered the already full dining chamber. Naruto quirked a brow at her cheerfulness, but remained silent. 

Lee smiled warmly at her as she approached. "I saved you a seat, Sakura. Why are you so late?"

Sakura sat down and gently took his hand. "Lee," she blushed. "I want to talk to you after breakfast in the gardens, alright?" Lee nodded in confusion and curiosity.

The rest of breakfast went on normally with a blushing Sakura. She kept dropping spoons and picking at her food. Lee occasionally gave her concerned looks, but figured he'd ask in the gardens.

As for everyone else at the table, well they were just content at watching the two with smug grins. It was a sort of sport to see. And Naruto was most likely the one with the biggest and smuggest grin.

On their walk to the gardens, Lee couldn't help but notice Sakura's strange behavior. Avoiding his eyes, playing with her hair, blushing from tickle-me pink to ruby red.

"Ne, Sakura, I think you've been spending too much time with Lady Hinata." Lee teased playfully. Her only reaction was pulling her hand away from her hair and into her lap.

This made Lee frown. "Ne, Sakura, are you sick? Your strange behavior is beginning to alarm me."

They stopped subconsciously having reached the gardens.

Sakura looked at Lee and started to feel a new level of nervousness.

The sun was shining cheerfully, and the spring air was filled with the sweet aroma of blooming flowers. It all made her feel dizzy with the combination of her heated face and rapidly beating heart. She couldn't talk, much less breathe.

"N-ne, Lee, I-I wanted to-" Lee waited patiently, his facial expression telling her she had his absolute attention. And she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "ask which dress do you think I should wear for Prince Sasuke's seventeenth birthday ball."

Lee blinked a few times before smiling his usual 'pearly-white- and-don't-forget-shiny' smile. "You could of asked me at breakfast. Oh well. Hmm. I think your red silk dress will do nicely."

Sakura blinked a few times at her own stupidity, but thanked him nothing the less. He merely nodded and smiled lovingly. "if that's all, then I shall be off to check on my stallion, alright?"

Sakura nodded weakly and said good-bye quietly, while inwardly groaning. This was so hard.

She watched sadly at Lee's retreating, tall form, thinking about how well his forest green uniform suited him.

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: -sweatdrops- That was a hassle to type. I guess I'm getting too lazy. Lol. Oh, well. Man is this stuff so cliché… 

Anyone want to count them for me? lol.

Once again a Saku/Lee, with added SxN, SxI, & KxH. I'm gonna try to at least mention all the character. TRY.

–grins- In case you couldn't tell, the teacher of theirs that pushed Sasuke was Kakashi. Lol. I could picture him doing that while reading his lil hentai book.

This is planned to be three parts, I already started writing part two, but it might take a bit to finish then type it up. So be patient, k?

Ja Mata, everyone. Next chappie will come soon hopefully.

Review. No Flames, onegai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Simple as that.


	2. Part Two

**Swaying Branches**

_Chapter Two_

_

* * *

_

From the window in the library Sakura had a perfect view of the knights' training grounds. You see, most knights are trained at the Uchiha Palace. It had the finest teachers and a great reputation.

The Haruno Castle also trained knights, though in different techniques that were not quite as famed as the Uchiha ones.

Lee had been sent to the Haruno Castle at a very young age, studying to be a knight for the greater part of his life. He was one of the few students to be taught by Sir Gai, one of the greatest swordmasters in the kingdom.

When she was younger, Sakura used to love watching Lee train. He'd go from sunset to sunrise trying to perfect the techniques, and would of gone on longer and forgotten to eat if Sakura wasn't there.

Sakura found it so fascinating how Lee could make the ancient Haruno techniques flow with so much grace and energy.

It was definitely different from the Uchiha techniques. They focused on offense and accuracy, while the Haruno techniques focused on defense and waiting until the right moment.

Sakura grinned proudly. So far not one knight could land a blow on her Lee.

Abruptly Sakura heard someone enter the library, choosing to ignore it she didn't even fidget.

"Sakura, what are doing her?" Naruto's voice inquired from behind her. She turned her head to see him looking at her with curious eyes with a leather-bound book in his hand. She silently stared at him, making him slowly become more confused.

"Why aren't you training with the other knights?" she asked instead. He gave her a knowing smile as he looked out the window as she had been. "Sasuke was acting as his normal self this morning and demanded I play errand boy today. I'm here to fetch one of his books."

As he gazed out stood next to her, gazing out the window, he gained a thoughtful expression. Sakura noted the distant look in his eyes, as if he were remembering a long forgotten memory.

"You know," he began quietly. "I used to love this room when I was young." He smiled and turned to look her directly face to face.

"Once when I was too sick to train, Sasuke got the servants to set up my bed here so I could lessons from up here."

He chuckled softly, and turned back to the window. "It didn't help much, since I couldn't possibly hear instructions from here, but it _did_ make me feel better. Sasuke has the strangest ways of showing he cares. I'm lucky to have such a good friend."

He grinned peacefully at her. As for her, she forced a small smile. It truly saddened her to know Naruto was so oblivious. She once heard that ignorance is bliss. But she was not so sure about that…

"Ne, something tells me he wouldn't do that for anyone else," Sakura said casually, giving him a small grin. Naruto merely gave her a small 'hmm' and shrugged.

"I must be going now. If I don't get back to the Prince with his book he'll get into one of his 'moods'. Good day, Lady Sakura," he said politely as he gave her a small now. He then crossed the room to the door, stopping hesitantly and looking over his shoulder.

"You're an smart and observant young lady, Sakura. Best use those qualities to your advantage."

It was muttered softly, but Sakura heard it quite clearly. For the next ten minutes she was frozen, staring at the spot Naruto had stood.

When she finally snapped out of it she turned to look out the window. To her disappointment the knights had all left the grounds, and she saw no one outside.

She yawned quietly and pressed a hand to her throbbing temple. _'I hadn't even noticed this throbbing until now, maybe I need some fresh air…'_

"Ne, Sakura, I've been looking for you." Sakura colored when she noticed Lee standing only a yard away.

She heard him gasp softly and take a step forward. "You're so flushed, are you sick?" He tenderly brought his hand to her forehead. "You're burning up! You shouldn't be here in this dusty, old library while you're sick." He looked her up and down, before offering his hand to help her up.

"I'll help you to your room, then go fetch the healer." He gently began to lead her out the door. She didn't protest, hardly even able to grasp what he was saying. She was too preoccupied with the feeling of being a bit too warm and slightly dizzy.

"Lee, I…" Sakura began weakly. He turned instantly to hear her better. But before she knew what was happening everything her started to get fuzzy and finally black.

She fainted. Fortunately Lee was there to catch her.

* * *

The first thing Sakura felt was something cool on her forehead. Cool and damp. Confusion started to sink in and she fought desperately to open her heavy eyelids. 

At first she was blinded by the bright sunshine, but as her eyes began to adjust it turned from fuzzy shapes to perfect sight.

She soon realized that she was staring up at the ceiling of her bedchamber and the cool, damp object on her forehead was a cloth.

Somehow she was also able to sense someone sitting nearby, their eyes concentrated on her.

Before she could turn to see she met eye to eye with a pretty older lady with kind brown eyes and blonde ponytails. She recognized the features immediately to be that of head healer, Tsunade.

"How are you feeling? Your fever had broke while you were unconscious, but you may be feeling weak for the better part of the evening." Tsunade's voice was professional, yet caring, and very soothing. Sakura found herself relaxing as she listened.

"Just drink some tea and rest. Dinner will have to be brought here for you. Now take this honey. It's a special type made only in the Aburame Territory, perfect for recovering. And lastly I want you to stay in this bed. Don't you dare move a muscle." The woman fluffed Sakura's pillows one last time before turning to leave.

"You hear that, Sir Lee? Please look over her and make sure she follows my instructions. I'll come back to check on her before sleeping hour comes." The soft sound of the wooden door followed and silence reigned in the room.

Sakura shut her eyes, listening to the steady rhyme of Lee's breathing. She heard him stand from his seat and could feel his presence next to her bed. Slowly she opened her eyes, and fought the annoying blush that threatened to grace her cheeks.

Lee looked down at her with one of his devoted smiles that she'd seen directed only to her. _'Best use those qualities to your advantage.'_

She contemplated Naruto's advice and silent studied Lee's gentle, round face. "Lee…" she murmured softly.

Lee nodded silently, hearing the seriousness in his friend's usually carefree voice.

"Do you…" Sakura started, her voice gaining confidence and volume. "Love me?"

* * *

(A/N: Cliff Hanger? Nah. I'm not that mean. It's too soon to end the chapter anyway…)

* * *

She waited patiently, watching as his face turned from surprised, confused, understanding, then finally ending with that smile that was only hers. 

"How could I not love you, Sakura? I'd do anything for you. I'll always protect you. Always support you. All I want is your happiness, even if it means you marry an other."

He looked so sincere, it brought tears to Sakura's eyes. She gingerly took his calloused hand and brought it to her reddened cheek.

"You do so much, Lee. I don't deserve you." Her tears trailed down onto his hand and they sat there for minutes just watching each other.

"Lee…" Sakura's voice cracked slightly. "I am in love with you."

He smiled brightly and leaned over her. Kissing her forehead, he stood back up and withdrew his hand. "You must rest now. I'll wake you when your dinner comes and I'll keep you company. Alright?"

Sakura nodded sleepy and pulled her blankets closer. "When I wake up I want to see your smiling face, Lee."

* * *

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well there you have it. Such sugary cotton candy fluffiness. Yep, more fluff than I'm comfortable with… -- oh well, as long as you guys liked it. I hope you liked it at least. Kinda short, though…

Next part is the last, might take a while since I doubt I'll be able to write before I go to camp. Which is for two weeks. So don't kill me if it doesn't come this month. But I promise part three will be done at least the first week of August, or you can shot me and send me to hell if it doesn't. (I think I went a little far…).

Thank you my reviewers. Have a cookie.

Ly Mizukage- thanx! I'm glad you liked it. You're my first reviewer, YEAY! Your profile said you were from Poland. I'm Polish! My mom came here from Poland and my father's parents came here. (here being America). Unfortunately, I'm not really that great at the language --6 In fact, I'm a Polish scout. The camp I'm going to is Polish… Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and read the next one. Enjoy your cookie! Lol.

Kazehana- As you wished. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Here's your cookie, and I'll even add in a glass of milk.

BTW, I went to Live8, it was awesome. If you have time please go to , its a great cause. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.

Please review, no flames.


	3. Part Three

**Swaying Branches**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung overhead, lighting the massive ballroom. The room was filled with smiling people clothed in their best gowns and suits. Musicians played soft music in the corner as some people danced and others mingled.

"What a beautiful night for a ball, don't you think, Sir Shikamaru?" Ino asked shyly to the man next to her. He smiled slightly and turned away from the night's sky to look at her. "Hai."

Ino stopped herself from smoothing out her gown and turned around to lean against the balcony railing. She watched the moon's reflection in the nearby lake. Shikamaru did the same.

They stayed in silence until a cool breeze came, ruffling the violet silk gown and making Ino shiver involuntarily. Shikamaru glanced over at her. "Would you… like to go inside?" Ino nodded meekly and he took her hand.

"Would you like to dance, Lady Ino?" Shikamaru asked once they were inside. Ino blushed a faint pink and breathed a tiny alright.

And as they danced, Ino swore she felt like she was floating.

* * *

Sakura and Lee watched the many couples twirling around the dance floor. They had positioned themselves next to the Prince's throne. Sakura observed that Sasuke had a slightly impatient expression on his face as he looked off into space.

She also observed that Naruto was nowhere in sight.

That was truly the reason she had come near the throne. She really wanted to talk to the Prince's guard to thank him for his advice.

Lee waited patiently beside her, occasionally smiling and waving at one he knew.

He gently nudged Sakura when Ino and Shikamaru came into view; both wearing expressions of totally contentment. Sakura grinned and secretly cheered for her friend.

Then suddenly the loud bang of the ballroom's doors interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

She looked around and saw that no one else but her, Lee and Sasuke seemed to have notice; too wrapped up in their own business. What she saw surprised her for more than one reason.

One, Naruto was stomping angrily towards them, and two he was wearing the nicest suit she had ever seen. It looked to be made from expensive white silk, simply, but beautifully designed with gold trimmings.

It looked very nice on him, but for some reason Naruto wore the angriest expression she had ever seen on his face.

He marched right up to Sasuke's throne and glared hatefully before starting with an angry whisper. "I can't believe you would make me wear such a stupid thing! Just because you're the prince and it's your birthday doesn't give you the right!"

Sasuke smirked down at him and replied with a super fake innocent voice, "What's wrong with it, I thought it'd look nice on you…"

Naruto flushed even deeper and his voice seemed to become high pitched.

"One, I told you I'd rather wear my own suit. Two, it looks way too expensive, I'm a guard, not a flippin' prince like you. And Three, you ordered Zabuza to do anything he had to to get me in this damn suit! Do you have any idea what he did?"

Lee coughed and Sakura took that as the sign that they should leave. She began to turn around, when Sasuke called her.

She turned back giving him a small smile and taking a few steps closer. From the looks of it he had somehow managed to calm Naruto down enough that he was reduced to silently sulking.

Sakura had to admit, Sasuke sure did know Naruto well, or was just really good at getting what he wanted.

"Dance with Naruto," Sasuke ordered casually.

She blinked in surprised and Naruto came out of his sulking to hiss a quiet 'what?'.

Sasuke turned to him with a bored expression. "You heard me."

Naruto glared at him for a few moments before snorting and turning to Sakura.

A pleasant expression dawned on his face and he reached out a hand. "Lady Sakura, would you do me the honors?"

Sakura looked back over her shoulder where Lee stood a few steps away. He gave her an encouraging smile and a small nod.

She turned back and took Naruto's offered hand. "Surely, it would be my honor."

Naruto skillfully lead her to the middle of the dance floor and waited but a few second for a new song to start.

Sakura had to admit Naruto was quite a good dancer. They stayed silent for a few second until Naruto spoke.

"Did you take my advice?" Sakura smiled. "Yes, thank you, it really helped. I'm really happy now." Naruto returned her smile.

"I'm glad. Lee is a very good man, he'll be able to protect you." She nodded in agreement, and silence came again.

"We'll be leaving soon." Naruto nodded and he looked thoughtful. "Yes, I know. As are Lady Ino and Lady Hinata." Sakura's face saddened.

"I'll miss you. You were a great friend, Naruto."

He smiled. "I'll miss you too. But I must admit, right now I'm more worried about Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "How come?"

He frowned and looked over her shoulder where Sasuke was watching them.

"He still hasn't found someone to help him rule the kingdom…"

Sakura giggled in amusement and Naruto looked at her in honest confusion. "What?"

She smiled broadly and giggled again. "Silly. He has you."

And with that she curtsied and whispered her farewell as the last note sounded.

She came back to where Lee stood next to the prince.

She took his hand and started to lead him to across the room, shooting a quick grin at the prince over her shoulder.

Stepping foot onto the empty balcony, she gave a little twirl.

A tiny round of giggles escaped her grinning lips and she flung herself against the railing.

She calmed herself by taking a few deep breaths and looked up towards the full moon.

Lee's soft footsteps clapped against the balcony's marble floor. He stopped when he was next to her.

They stayed in silence for a long time, in which both shifted their gaze toward the lake where they could see two figures talking with there legs daggling off the edge into the water.

The smaller figure had her head against the others shoulder while his arm was around her back.

Sakura gave a small smiled and her heart felt warm from the cute scene.

"Sakura…" She finally looked up to see Lee with a peaceful expression on his kind face.

They just stared at each other for a bit, until he offered her his hand. She took it smiling, and they went back inside, hand in hand, smiling happily without a care in the world.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Short. And sorta rushed, so please forgive me! There really is no point to this chapter, as to this fic in general… hmm…. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic.

Sorry it's a week late. -laughs nervously- I guess you'll be loading that gun now, huh?-ducks- SORRY! T.T

Last Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. When will they learn…

Please Review, flames aren't allowed. Here's a cookie in advance.


End file.
